


little huntress

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: estelle joins the hunt. her life through percy's eyes.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	little huntress

The first time Percy met the Hunters, he was unnerved. Being at odds with Thalia at the time and having to be saved by them was only slightly embarrassing.

And he was jealous, in more ways than one.

Firstly, they were a one way ticket to a responsibility free life, like no impending doom or prophecies to be fulfilled, (although it became Thalia’s problem, he thought.)

If only he wasn’t a dude.

Secondly, there was Annabeth. She had considered joining, and it made him feel like puking, or ripping up that stupid brochure, or both. Both sounded good.

When Bianca joined them, he saw the effect on Nico. His big sister, his only family, had a whole new family one second after meeting them. Percy tried to be happy for her, at least she got to live forever now.

When Thalia joined them, they became more human. Not a bunch of Zoe Nightshades, who were dutiful, humorless and spoke in the language of Shakespeare, or a bunch of Phoebes, who were big and adamant on killing males, (specifically the Stolls). If anything, they were a bunch of Thalias, badass, good people.

Hearing Reyna joined made him happy that she’d get a break, at least a break for Reyna. Instead of leading a legion and killing monsters, now she could take out the leading a legion part. 

Percy was a man now, with a job, a wife, a kid and another on the way. He had an apartment close to his mom’s in Manhattan. He would stop by to see his mom, Paul, and sister often. The Hunt was experiencing a peaceful time, with no monsters on their radar, so Sally often had them come over when they weren’t at Camp to see two of her favorites of Percy’s friends, Thalia and Reyna. Sally would make dinner, let the girls shower and lounge around.

Estelle was 14. She would come home from school with delight to see them. She just loved being around them all- cool, immortal, monster fighting teen girls. Percy could see the desire she had to be a part of his world, which was his biggest fear. He hated that his daughter and future children had godly blood, that there was no escaping trouble. At least he could be thankful his mortal sister had no obligation.

It was one specific day, just another Wednesday, he had a feeling to check up on them- Sally, Paul and Estelle. 

He gave Annabeth and his daughter a kiss each, grabbed the car keys, and told them he’d be back for dinner.

Percy didn’t know why his chest felt tight, and his heart was beating faster. He was used to having an anxious feeling when things were wrong, but what could be wrong? Did he have a dream he’d forgotten, telling him something?

Manhattan traffic didn’t help.

He arrived to his old home, letting himself in with his spare key.

His family sat in the living room. Their voices went quiet, like he’d interrupted something. 

Sally’s lips were pursed tightly, resembling the look she’d give him before a quest, or battle all those years ago. He hadn’t seen this look since he was about 17.

Paul looked nervous, as he sometimes did when he would see something of Percy’s world he was completely unfamiliar with. Another look Percy hadn’t seen in a while.

Then there was Estelle. His little Stella, his baby sister. She’d been born when he was 17, so although they had a goofy relationship most of the time, he sometimes felt more protective of her, like he felt with his daughter.

Estelle looked different, even though he’d seen her two days ago. 

Normally, she wore huge sweatshirts, with skate brands or rappers, or cool designs. She would have on sweatpants or ripped jeans, with beat up Vans or Timberlands. Her signature hairstyle was loosely wrapping her brown curls in a messy, disfigured bun. 

Now, she wore a neat, black t-shirt with hole-free, black leather jeans. It was like she’d raided Thalia’s closet. He didn’t recognize her shoes; the sleek, black Nike running shoes. 

Her hair was neatly braided down her back, with little strands peeking out.

And her posture. Normal Estelle slumped over, sitting casually like she didn’t care- because she didn’t. Her normal expression was a sideways smirk Percy sometimes wore himself around her age, the one that made teachers uneasy.

This Estelle sat up straight, in fact, she even looked a little taller. It was like she’d become a different person overnight.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, although he had a good idea.

“We were going to tell you she was considering it Perce, we didn’t know she would do it so soon-” Paul began to say.

“-I had to do it on my own terms,” Estelle interrupted. “I’m ready. I feel ready. This wasn’t a crass decision or anything. So I did it.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

This was a rare moment, a family feud. Estelle wasn’t as big of a trouble maker as Percy had been in the day, but she had her moments. 

Which meant his mom and Paul got to have parenting moments, unlike the old days when Sally didn’t have the heart to correct Percy’s behavior too harshly, and Gabe made up for it with threatening words behind her back.

This would take some getting used to, and Percy had to restrain himself from giving Thalia a piece of his mind for not letting him know.

Estelle was surprisingly twenty times better than him at archery. Maybe it was Poseidon’s genes screwing him on that one.

She looked a lot like Bianca after joining, calm, happy, like she’d found her place. (He tried to push this to the back of his mind, seeing where that got Bianca.)

Attie, his first born, was now 14, meaning she was the same physical age as Estelle, and they couldn’t have been closer. Luckily, Attie had a girlfriend, so she didn’t have any interest in the Hunt.

It was odd, being a father, a grandfather, and having a little sibling be 14. Any outsider would wonder how it was possible.

Annabeth and him retired to the new cottages outside Camp Half-Blood, where Greek demigods lived, and one of their 3 children had started a family.

Percy sat with Chiron, watching their Capture the Flag games, reminiscing about his first one. Tonight, the Hunters were visiting, so they played with a few cabins against the rest of Camp. Back in his day, the camp barely had enough campers to even the odds against the Hunters. 

Estelle was a pro by now, taking strategies out of Annabeth’s playbook for the game. Percy hollered as she ran like a cheetah across the border with the other team's flag, a herd of too slow Apollo kids on her tail.

He wasn’t sure how he did it. Percy had lived a decently healthy life, having a diet of mostly healthy Camp food, training often and avoiding every substance.

He’d managed to outlive Annabeth, which should’ve troubled the normal husband, but he knew he’d see her soon in paradise. 

He knew he’d see her tomorrow. Nico had let him know. Percy was at peace with this. Throughout the week, he visited his father, all of his own children, and all of theirs. He even had a great-grandchild.

Only one more person to say goodbye to.

“98, huh? That’s pretty good,” Estelle said, teary eyed, gripping his hand as they sat on the Big House porch, watching the sun set.

“Yeah, well, Thalia’s beating me. So will you,” he said, smiling and patting his sister's hand with his own, aged one.

They chatted for a few more hours, recalling Christmases with Paul and Sally, asking her to regularly check on her nieces and nephews, and to stay safe.

Estelle walked him back to his house on the outskirts of the strawberry fields. Percy overlooked Camp Half-Blood one more time, the place it had all started. And the place it would all end.

“Goodnight, Stella,” Percy said.

Tears streamed down her face. The only downside of immortality; see all your loved ones age, and eventually die. 

“I love you, Perce,” she said, squeezing him tightly.

“I love you too. May we meet again, one day. Not too soon, though.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
